Foxes of a Tail
by Max Treble Prower
Summary: Max is a little too stressed out. Perhaps a certain vixen might help out...one shot.


Foxes of a tail

Max, an electro kinetic arctic were fox, was depressed due to the recent dissapearance of his best friend, Ricky. He was listening to a song he called Ven's theme. It was melancholic and happy at the same time, representing himself. He was also worried about a friend that he hadn't seen in a while. He kept quiet about it when he met Sora, but sensed Ventus's heart in his own. Worst of all, he had to hide who he really was from his own cousin. As a Prower from the royal arctic fox side of the family tree, he was bound to rule his homeland, Cryodyne, on the northern part of Northward Isle. But he didn't wanna go! So he kept his tails tied up to look like one single tail, wore contact lenses with silver irises to hide his amazing saphire eyes, and wore a hat to hide his ears, because of the unusual peach colortion of his ear fur. He continued to lament until he was, ahem, interupted.

"Ehehehehehe! Nice to see you again Miles!" said a familiar voice.

Max growled in anger and said "For the last time, I ain't Miles." He turned around to face the "good" doctor, and was shocked at what he saw.

"So, how do you like my new machine?"

Max just shook his head and said, "Look, Nosehair, I've seen you go crazy before, but this is fuckin' rediculous."

"Wot!? You don't like my egg ballerina?"

Max responded by taking out his Amazing Aria keyblade and tossed it at him via thunder raid. "Does that answer your question, lard ass?" he replied.

"Grrr... I am not a lard ass!" he shot back as he flew outta his destroyed robot.

"Oh, please, you weigh about 3 metric ass tons." Max said snarkily.

"Grrr...I'll be back!" Eggman shouted as he flew off.

"Of course you will." Max muttered. He turned around and was suprised to see Sonic and Rose Valentine, one of his friends.

"Looks like you scrambled him." Said Sonic

"You kiddin' hedgie? Tht was over easy! I even got him hard boiled before he left." Max replies, grinning like an idiot.

"By the way, I was looking for you all day!" Rose said.

"You were?"

"Uh huh. I wanted to spend some time with you." Rose blushes while speaking.

"Oh, sorry." Max apologizes, seemingly oblivious to Rose's blushing.

Sonic speaks up. "Sally called a meeting."

Max immediatly rushes back to knothole, with Sonic and Rose on his tail(s).

Upon arriving, he sees Sally tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're late," she said plainly.

"The meeting hasn't started yet, ergo I'm not late." Max remarked.

"Grrr...very well."

"Well, hey! At least you didn't have to deal with lard ass in his gay ballet bot."

"You saw Robotnik today and you didn't tell me!?"

"Ugh...wasn't there sposed to be a meeting?" Max remarked.

"Oh, right. We still haven't found those missing people. Rotor thinks he's found something, and Tails keeps telling me about a brown fox he sees in his dreams. I discredited Tails' theory because it's irrelevant."

"I dunno, Sally. He could be having visions.I'll have Vio analyze his dreams."

"Very well. Let's head in now."

"So, I picked up a few energy signatures of biological origin. They seem to match those of the ones who went missing after the...problem a few weeks ago," Rotar began. Max seemed to tune in at this bit.

"Have you found this friend Max was talking about?" asked Tails.

"No, I'm afraid not." At this, Max got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked, angry.

"Out." Max ran out, leaving a blast of wind behind him.

"*sigh* I'll go out after him." Rose volunteered. At this, ran off.

"So, anyone else want to leave?" Sally asked.

Rose found Max under a statue, humming Ven's theme.

"Max?"

Max turned around. "What?"

"May I sit with you?" asked Rose.

"Sure." She sat down beside Max, hoping to cheer him up.

"Why what's this? Do I see gray fur?"Rose really did see gray fur, too.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Hmm..." Rose began scrutinizing Max, anylizing him with doctors eyes. Have you been sleeping?" She asked.

"How can I sleep when one of my friends is missing?" Max asked.

Rose just shrugged and looked at the sky. She noticed that it was sunset, and looked at Max. She noticed how cute Max was, and then thought of him as he got older. She started drooling a bit, and didn't notice Max looking at her in much the same way. It was Max who broke th silence.

"You okay Rose?" Max asked. "You look like you have a fever."

"Huh?" At this point, Max reached up to feel her head.

"You feel a little hot. Let me take care of it for you." Max, with a sly grin, wrapped his tails (still tied up) around her while he put one hand on her back and one hand on her head. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Rose was shocked, but soon recovered and kissed back. The kiss was soon broken by Max.

"I must show you something." He said. He untied his tails, took off his hat, and took out his contact lenses. Rose was amazed. Max looked like an older version of Tails (though he was the same age).

"Y-you never told us your last name." Rose said.

"Prower. But you can't tell anyone."

"Ok, Max-kun." she said, willing to take his secret to the grave.

"'Max-kun'? That's new." Max said.

"But, I didn't know you were in love with me."

"I guess I always was. And I knew you liked me too."

"You saw me blushing?"

"No, I could smell it. You kinda give off a smell that drives me wild." With this, Max gave a grin showing off his larger-than-average fangs. Rose moved as close to her crush as she possibly could and leaned her head on his shoulder. They both held eachother as close as possible, and then they both said:

"I will love you forever."

** Uh, yeah, this is my first post in a while. ^^; I don't own any of this, of course. So, see ya round! ^_^**


End file.
